A Nightmare at Camp Green Lake
by ThornLuna927
Summary: This time it wasnt her fault but nobody seems to believe her. She seems to have a secret but will it be safe for everyone else to know? With everyone else at Danger she might just have to tell them and convince them shes not crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A little Sleep is a bad thing

It wasn't my fault at least not this time it wasn't. No one would believe me though I mean she was my best friend but here I was on my way to a place called Camp Green Lake. They were probrobly Informed about me being Crazy or whatever. I knew I wasn't Crazy but still no one believed me.

After everything a guy showed me to the tent I was staying in of course there were seven boys there "Boys this is Willow Denver" He said

"But she's a girl" one boy said

"Wow figure that out all on your own?" I asked sarcastically and the boy looked mad for about a second before getting over it.

"Well I'll leave you guys to…ah talk" Mr. P said as he left and the guy looked at me "I'm X ray" He said "That's Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Caveman, Zigzag and Zero" He pointed everyone out.

"Well as you know I'm Willow" I said

"What did you do to get sent here?" Magnet asked me and I frowned.

"I was accused of killing my best friend" I said.

"Really?" Everyone asked, well everyone except Zero. I nodded "But I didn't kill her" I said

"Then who did?" Squid asked I Shook my head "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said sadly.

They showed me where I'd be sleeping and I sat down feeling tired but I couldn't sleep he was waiting for me and I knew it. "You Look tired you should Sleep" someone said and I shot up faster than a bullet

"NO" I yelled and everyone looked at me weird.

"I can't" I said sitting back down "No matter what you guys have to promise me not to let me sleep" I said.

"That's crazy" Squid said shaking his head

"Please" I said and they nodded a little as I felt sleepier.

I opened my eyes they'd let me fall asleep I couldn't believe it. But something was off no one was around and I sat up before hearing a crash outside.

"Don't go outside" I whispered to myself put curiosity got the best of me and I began walking outside. It had gotten Darker and still no one was around outside

"Hello?" I cautiously called out "Hello" I heard Zigzag say but when I turned around the voice changed and there he was instead of Zigzag "Surprise" he laughed evilly and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All about Freddy

Ok I had to admit at first I was disappointed, disappointed because It wasn't Zigzag I mean sure we just met but there was something about him that I liked It was weird but I think I had a crush on him but then the disappointment turned to fear as I looked at Krueger.

Freddy Krueger he was the weirdo that always tried to kill me and I knew he could he's the one who killed my best friend. The reason no one believed me is because he kills in dreams and now he'd probrobly get to kill me.

Zigzags POV

We didn't listen to Willow and we let her fall asleep we were talking when we heard her scream and we all looked over at her.

"Nightmare?" X ray asked but it was more of a statement. I looked back at her I was about to wake her up not wanting her to be scared anymore when her arm got a few large gashes in them

"Oh my god wake her up now" Squid yelled as she kicked and screamed.

"Willow" I yelled and tried to wake her up finally she opened her eyes.

"Zig" she yelled hugging me "It's you "she let out a breath and I nodded.

"What Happened?" Magnet asked and she looked scared "Krueger" she said in a low whisper

I cleaned the blood off of my arm and wrapped it up so it could heal. The boys all wanted an explanation and I figured I should tell them I mean they could get hurt too. Freddy already knew of my feelings for Zigzag and I wondered what else he knew.

"Ok Freddy Krueger was a very bad man" I said "He killed people, Children more specifically" I said and they nodded. "Some of the people got together to kill him so he couldn't hurt their children anymore" I said.  
"So his ghost came back to haunt you?" Squid asked "Man why you?" X ray said skeptically.

"Well he enters dreams ok that's how he kills" I said

"Die in the dream you die in real life" Zero said walking over and I nodded glad someone understood.

"Why is he trying to kill you?" Armpit asked.

"Oh would someone not give him any girl scout cookies?" X ray teased and I rolled my eyes

"My mother originally is the one who killed him" I said.

"I think she's Crazy c'mon guys" X ray said and the others left. Caveman, Zero and Zigzag all stopped to look at me first. "You believe me right?" I asked and all three nodded "If you won't sleep at least rest" Caveman said "Yeah you have a lot of digging ahead of you tomorrow" Zigzag said "First holes always the hardest" Caveman said.


End file.
